


Ballet Shoes and Volleyballs

by VLD_FAN99



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But Lance is an Arsehole, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dancer Lance, Jock Keith, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Multi, Rebel Keith, keith is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VLD_FAN99/pseuds/VLD_FAN99
Summary: Keith is 90% salt. The other 10% is unsweetened coffee.To put it quite frankly, Keith is a dickhead.'I'm not surprised he's so angry all the time. I mean, what parent would call their kid Keith? It's so tragic.'- Lance McClain (2K17)





	1. Beginning at the End

_You’ve got to be fucking kidding me._

Keith glared at each and every dance freak that had the confidence to parade around the dance studio in ridiculously tight leotards, which left little for the imagination. He watched, no matter how much he watched to look away from the sight, reluctantly as the dancers flung themselves around the room like a deer that had been injected with ketamine. They looked ridiculous. “Ah, I’m assuming you’re Mr Kogane.” Keith didn’t even bother responding, it wasn’t like they got many visitors anyway, who would enforce that kind of torture voluntarily? Catching on that the teen wasn’t going to reply anytime soon, the older gent continued on “I’m Coran, the Dance teacher. Now, I’m aware of your situation, so I think it would be best if we just dive right in with it,” He looked at Keith expectantly, after receiving a low groan, which Coran took for an OK, he continued “Right, let me introduce you to two of our dancers. I am certain that they will make you feel right at home!” His optimism was sickening, the way his smile never faded; even when Keith was being rude. He knew that he was being rude, but he didn’t want to be there about as much as the “Dance Freaks” didn’t want him to be there. 

Keith was led through a double door, which was hidden towards the back of the main dance studio. As he passed through the threshold, his ears were instantly infiltrated by a loud beat of music and the sound of sneakers squeaking on the polished laminate flooring. As he stared in to the room, scowl still intact, he was faced with (by far the least displeasing view he had seen since he entered the dance studio) a Hispanic looking boy, clothed in grey sweatpants and a somewhat tight white tank top, which compared to what all the other dance freaks were wearing, it was a pleasant and welcomed sight. His cropped, brown hair had started to form beads of sweat along the edges, his waist was slim but his shoulders were broad (with his tank top only emphasising this even more). The woman that he was dancing with was also breath taking; her cascade of wavy, white locks against her honeyed skin made her look exotic. The couple seemed almost surreal, the way that the light that crept through the stained glass window, creating a kaleidoscope of colour follow them as they moved. It was almost like a dream. Although Keith would actively bully all of the Dance Freaks, he could at this very moment, understand the beauty of it.

Before he realised that he had been tuning in and out of his surroundings, the song had started to come to an end. The woman was being held up by the man, who had a single hand placed against her hip bone to hold her up in the air. Once the song let out the low groan, in one swift movement he removed his arm and caught her in a bridal style hold, he placed his forehead against hers and the couple freeze in their position. “Lance! Allura! That was marvellous.” Startled by the sudden round of applause that echoed throughout the room, Lance was the first one to break the stance, he tore his gaze away from Allura and looked over towards Coran. His face, which not too long ago had been a mixture between a scowl and a resting bitch face, now broke out in to a radiant smile. “I’m glad you liked it, Coran. All though I can’t take credit for anything, it was all Allura’s hard work.” The slinky white haired woman, rested her arm on his shoulder as a small giggle escaped her lips. “Nonsense Lance, it takes two to tango.”  _What a stupid thing to say._ Keith scoffed, attracting three pairs of eyes towards his direction. Lance raised a questioning eyebrow and glanced at Coran, as if telepathically asking what some stranger was doing in their dance studio. “This is Keith Kogane.” Coran placed a warm hand on Keith’s shoulder. This time it was Lance’s turn to scoff as a shit-eating grin was plastered across his face. “My condolences.” Keith felt his hands clench into a fist, his heart was beating faster than it ever had before, and he thought that it might burst out of his chest at any moment. Allura gently hit Lance in the arm to get him to stop laughing. ”Keith, this is Lance and Allura. Lance, you will be in charge of teaching Mr Kogane how to dance.” Lance whipped his head— No, his entire body around so that he was facing Coran, causing Allura to retract her arm and let out a startled yelp.

“ _Eh? Pero Coran, ¡probablemente baila como un ciervo bebé con tacones altos!”_ “ (Eh? But Coran, he probably dances like a baby deer in high heels!) He all but nearly shouted as he pointed his hand in Keith’s direction, by the tone of Lance’s voice, he was almost certain that he wasn’t exactly singing his praises.  Coran and Allura seemed to understand what he had said as they were both fighting hard to hold their laughter in, failing to do so. After a few minutes, although it seemed like forever, the two of them calmed down and Coran gave Lance a stern look. The kind a mother would give a son when he said that he would wash the pots and he never did. A disgruntled sigh came from the Latino as he flung his arm across Allura’s shoulder “Come on Lura, Pidge and Hunk are waiting for us.” Instead of making an immediate exit he stopped in front of Keith, glancing him up and down. As if he was evaluating whether or not he was worthy enough to get help from a person at the level of his expertise. “7am sharp. If you’re even a minute late, you can forget about getting my help with getting extra credit,  _gilipollas_.” (Douchebag)

“Should I bring my own leotard or will they be provided?” Keith spun, just in time to see Lance pause at the door, a small chuckle seemed to escape his lips as he glance over at Allura, who wore a worried expression on her face, as she switched between looking between the two of the boys. Lance threw one of his signature grins over his shoulder “Oh, you already look like you belong to the 80”s. don’t punish yourself more than you already have.  _Adios Mullet_.” Keith was left there, feeling stupid, clenching his jaw to stop himself from shouting something else at the bastard.

Lance was going to help him and that was the main thing. All he had to do was 1) make sure that he showed up on time and 2) make sure that he didn’t punch him before he had the chance to gain extra credit.

Which was going to be easier said than done.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m telling you Shiro, he was by far the most arrogant little bastard I have ever met!” Keith said threw gritted teeth, as he all but nearly shattered his coffee mug within his tight grasp. A small chuckled escaped Shiro’s lips, “Are you sure you’re not just mad at him cause he actually stood up for himself? I mean, you kind of have to be nice to this guy, he is helping you out a lot.”

“Yes, thank you for pointing that out Jiminy Cricket! You don’t think I know that already without you trying to be the voice of reason?” He could feel himself turning red, the anger of reliving the whole scene whilst trying to explain what happened was getting to him. He had never felt so embarrassed, who did that Lance kid think he was? For the record, his hair wasn’t a mullet, it was just longer at the bottom than it was at the top. (Which is exactly the definition of a mullet; but he refused to accept that.) Before Shiro even had a chance to add his part of the conversation, the bell above the door chimed, attracting both of the boy’s attention. “Great, what’s he doing here?” Lance was hovering in the doorway, engrossed in something that was sellotaped on to the glass of the door. His brows furrowed together, clearly not impressed with the sign. A small figure appeared next to him, trying to peer through the gap in his arm; the petite person jumped back once Lance shot his arm out a ripped the sign off the door and lazily screwed it in to a ball. His friend didn’t even question the action as they walked further in to the cafe. _“Holla Marie_!” He wrapped his lanky arms around the owner of the cafe and gave her a small peck on one of her plump cheeks. “You have about three seconds before they realise that you’re here.” The sound of feet pattering against the floorboards grew louder as the stampede of children approached. Three tiny bodies threw themselves in to Lance’s arms, giggling the whole time as they happily announced how they had missed him...and asked if he had brought them any presents. 

Keith; who had grown bored of watching the disgustingly sweet family, turned his attention back to Shiro. Who simply smiled at him, “Oh yeah, Keith. He seems like such a terrible person.” He raised his eyebrows as he took a sip of his tea.

“Shut up, idiot.” Keith mumbled as he lifted his coffee mug to take another sip. The café had gained an atmosphere now as Lance began to maneuverer his way around the kitchen, trying to avoid stepping on the little children that were gathered around him. His miniature friend sat upon one of the counter tops with a small, silver contraption in her hand, repeatedly bashing it with a screwdriver. Occasionally looking up to watch Lance getting attacked by the triplets. The plump café owner, sat at the counter; happily humming as she looked through stacks of papers. Every so often pausing to move a strand of hair from in front of her face and tucking it behind her ear. The more Keith looked at her, the more he could see the resemblance between Lance and Marie. They were both on the taller side, although Lance was a lot lankier than her, they shared the same honeyed skin and kind blue eyes. Marie’s hair was lighter, as she had added tones of blonde in to her natural caramel coloured hair. (Probably to disguise hints of grey that had begun to form- a side effect from having triplets).  The two seemed close, which only made Keith jealous. Which wasn’t a problem, he usually envied families that were close; the problem was that it was Lance he was envious of.

After the two boys had paid for their coffee, they began to gather all of their things together so that they could leave the shop. Keith barely had his hand on the doorknob before a familiar voice called out to him “7am Keith, otherwise you can forget it.” After giving him a disgruntled grunt, Keith left the store. Shiro turned to smile politely and wave his goodbye to the store workers, before he hurried out of the door to catch up with Keith.


	2. Cold as Ice

“You’re late.” Lance stated matter-of-factly as Keith burst through the door, who was almost doubled over trying to catch his breath. Lance didn’t even bother turning to acknowledge the boys arrival, he just continued to stretch with his eyes closed. Keith scowled as he looked at his watch “By one minute.” Lance, still not looking over at him, seemed more bothered about stretching his leg on the ballet bar that was in front of him “I told you to get here for seven, it is now one minute past. Leave and we’ll try again tomorrow.”

“Are you serious?” Keith almost laughing at how ridiculous this boy was being. Lance’s eye snapped open and he removed his leg from the bar, crossing his arms as he turned to look at Keith “Do I look like I’m joking?” No, he didn’t. His face was twisted with annoyance and his usual honeyed skin had a tint of red to it. “What is your problem?” With a sigh, Lance turned his back on the boy and continued to do his warm ups. Stretching his arm, so that his elbow was in line with his head and his hand was touching the nape of his neck. “It would just be wasting my time trying to teach you how to dance when you can’t even follow a simple instruction like showing up on time.” Keith marched forward and forcefully spun Lance around so that he would face him “Showing up on time and dancing are two different things.”

“Dancing is about timing things perfectly! You can’t even walk through a door on time, I highly doubt you would be able to time every step perfectly,” Lance spat angrily as he forcefully pushed Keith away from him “I was forced to give up my time to teach some lazy slacker how to dance, just so he can graduate. You think I don’t have better things to be doing with my time? Leave and come back tomorrow.” Kieth let out an annoyed 'Tsk' as he turned to retrieve his bag from where he had dropped it on the floor, shouldering a startled Allura out of the way as he exited the dance studio. Letting the door slam, with so much force that the windows in the room began to rattle.

 

* * *

 

“I swear, I was so ready to punch him.” Keith almost shouted as he stabbed his fork in to his spaghetti angrily. Shiro placed a hand on to Keith’s shoulder as he slowly and discretely started to slide the rest of his cutlery away from him “Well, well done for not.”

“Ah, Keith?” The dreaded English accent came from behind him. There stood one of the people he never wanted to see again, the tall, leggy blonde partner of the super douche. He rolled his eyes and turned back to face Shiro, who’s face had a faint tinge of pink. “Ugh, what do you want?” He asked as he half-hearted began to spin the spaghetti around with his fork (The only piece of cutlery Shiro couldn’t take) “Keith!” Shiro scolded. Keith looked him in the eye, Shiro very rarely raised his voice, which means that Keith was doing something really bad. “Fine.” He huffed as he placed his fork down on the table and spun his entire body 180 degrees so that he was facing Allura directly “Hello Allura, how may I assist you today?” He asked as he mocked her British accent. She looked at him for a couple of seconds, before shaking her head and replacing her questioning look with a radiant, almost too bright for a Monday lunch time, smile “Well, I heard your little quarrel with Lance this morning. He’s quite bull-headed when it comes to dancing, so I’ll apologise on his behalf.” Keith scoffed as he gave up trying to keep a straight posture (Not the only straight thing he’s going to give up.) and leaned back in his chair “Like I care about what that jerk says anyway.” Shiro almost spat his drink out in disbelief. He stared at Keith, mouth slightly agape, as he tried to fathom what he had just said. _Wasn’t he just complaining about something Lance had said to him?_ Allura glanced over at Shiro, who quickly closed his mouth and tried his best to smile at her. “Well,” she looked away from Shiro and continued her conversation with Keith, leaving Shiro to mentally kick himself for being so awkward “I’m always free during Lunch time. If you ever find yourself with free time, I wouldn’t mind teaching you a few of the basics.”

“Sure, whatever.” Shiro’s head smacked in to his open palm. His friend was an idiot. More than an idiot, he was a moron. Although Allura seemed to be unaffected by his brash way of speaking and carried on smiling at the two of them instead “Alright, then I hope the both of you enjoy the rest of your day. Bye-Bye.” She waved briefly before turning and leaving

“Bye-Bye.” Shiro waved back dreamily as he watched the whitehead turn to leave, her cascade of wavy lock bouncing with ever step that she took, the smell of apples and cinnamon still lingered in the air. Keith snorted, “Careful big fella, you’re drooling.” He had turned back around to face Shiro, he leant back in his chair and kicked his feet up on the table, causing him to be on the receiving end of one of Shiro’s famous ‘I’m disappointed, I didn’t raise you to be this way’ look. “Shut up. You know, it wouldn’t kill you to be nicer to the people who are trying to help you.” He shooed Keith’s feet off of the table and proceeded to dust off the mucky marks that the sneakers had left. Keith slammed his hands down on the table, causing Shiro to look up hastily, everybody else in the cafeteria seemed to ignore wat was happening and continued to eat their lunch instead. “They don’t understand! None of them do.”

“I see, have you told any of them?”

“No.”

 “Have they asked you about anything?”

“No.”

“Do you want them to know?”

“No.”

“Then of course they’re not going to understand, you idiot. They just think that you’re some rude person who’s be pied off on them.” Shiro sat back in his chair as he watched Keith’s face turn a dire shade of red, before he got up and stormed out of the cafeteria. Shiro chuckled to himself lightly, remember how Keith would always throw a fit when they were kids. Usually he would go running after him, but this time, he believed that he had a point in the argument.

Shiro glanced around the cafeteria, which was slowly emptying. His eyes fell on just the person he was hoping to find. _Here goes nothing._

“Hey Lance, can I talk to you for a minute?”

**Author's Note:**

> Lance and Allura's dance can be found HERE


End file.
